


Don't Worry Little One

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Percy meets his little sister.





	Don't Worry Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters.

Percy felt like crying when he saw her. She was so small and cute. He felt protective of her the second he saw her. She was his baby sister. Percy could not believe that he had a baby sister. 

“What do you think?” His mom asked him. 

“She’s perfect. Also, if anyone ever hurts her I’m going to kill them.” 

His mom laughed. “Good to know you’re already super overprotective.” 

“What’s her name?” Percy asked. 

“Paul and I have not decided yet, but when we do I promise to tell you.” Sally informs him. 

“Good.” Percy looked down at his baby sister. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t name you something terrible.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you little one.”


End file.
